A Dark Encounter
by NocturnalStories
Summary: Travelling in the forest alone at night in a world full of Pokémon is never a good idea. Especially when you have a stalker that is always watching.
1. At Its Mercy

" God damn it " James complained, cold and lost in a forest at night.

" I knew I should've charged my phone, I can't even fucking see! Where the hell have I gone now?! " He yelled, to no one in particular.

" Guess I better set up camp here and call it a night... maybe I can find some help in the morning. " He thought.

James set up a small fire place with some twigs and leaves. Now, he just needed to light it.

" Where's my lighter..." He wondered

James checked on every pocket he had, and looked in the depths of his travel bag, only to find it missing.

" You better be joking... " He miserably said.

After searching for an additional 5 minutes, just in case, he couldn't find what he was looking for.

" I left it at home... "

The frustration was powerful, as he realised he might die of hypothermia if he didn't make the fire. He never learned how to make fires, so he just started rubbing two pieces of stick against each other in hope of something. However, his inexperience caused him to fail at lighting anything.

" Damn you Mother Nature... for screwing me like this... Am I gonna die? " He thought out loud.

James was so distracted from his attempts at starting a fire, that he didn't notice a movement that should've caught his eye. However, moments later he heard a snap, nearby.

" What the fuck... " He muttered

" Who the hell was that?! Show yourself! " James exclaimed, to the now unknown possible threat.

His heartbeat started going faster, as his only defence weapon would be his hunting knife. If it was a Pok mon and not an animal, it would be useless. So he clenched the knife and hoped for the best.

" I s-suggest you leave me alone! I have a knife and I-I'm not afraid to use it! " He yelled, with a small amount of fear building up inside of him.

A few seconds of silence later, a pair of red, gloomy eyes shined in the darkness of the night, followed by a low growl.

" Oh shit... " He muttered.

James realised this was no animal, which scared him beyond all else. He realised this was a fight or flight moment. He thought of his options.

" Okay... Be a man and try to kill the thing, or be a wuss and make a run for it... " He muttered quietly, observing the enemy's every move.

After analysing his options, he chose to

" Fuck that! " He suddenly exclaimed.

James ran for his life, literally, and he could hear his killer running at full speed behind him. He knew he wouldn't outrun a wild Pok mon, so in the rush he thought of a plan. When far enough away from the creature, he jumped behind a fallen log, and stuck to it in hopes of losing him. His adrenaline was losing it's charm, and he was beginning to get tired, so if he was found, he would have to fight back.

" Please Jesus H. Christ I'm sorry for never believing in you god please god " he prayed, in his head.

After a few moments, paws could be heard in his direction.

" Oh fuck! God damnit please! " He thought.

The paw steps could be hear slowing down, but still approaching him. The wild beast was directly on top of him. ' I'm screwed! ' he almost whimpered in his head. Then suddenly, a small impact noise was heard.

"Did this asshole just fall asleep on top of me?!" James thought once more.

He spent two hours under that log. Two entire hours of begging for life with a slowed breath making no noise.

" That's it... I'm taking my chances... " he mumbled.

James slowly, very slowly made his way outside of the log. He looked around him, only to see that the mightyena that was hunting him down was not sleeping... It had a massive slash on it's belly, that must have killed it quite quickly.

" WHAT THE FU- " He screamed, but muted himself to not attract anything.

It was still pitch black outside, and he lost his bag trying to outrun the thing. So he had to rely on pure luck that eventually he would find something, anything that would help him out of this seemingly endless forest.

He then heard rustling of trees above him.

" Oh come on... Not again " He practically cried.

Assuming and hoping it was just wind, he carried on walking. Then he heard it again.

" Seriously what the hell... " He angrily complained.

His anger faded immediately when he heard another snap of a twig.

" Oh god... No... " He exclaimed desperately.

" What did I do to deserve this?! " He yelled

Just then, another pair of red eyes appeared in his view. Its was then, just then that he knew that he was going to die in this forest. He ran, for his life once more, hearing paw steps quickly approaching.

" This one's even faster than the last god damnit! " He said to himself, as he panted from running.

After several minutes of just running, with no change of distance whatsoever, he decided to just end it already.

In a quick motion he turned around, grabbed his hunting knife from his belt and prepared for the worst. Only to see there was nothing there.

" What the fuck... " He wondered.

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He screeched, turned around and without thinking he plunged the knife into whatever touched him. He then opened his eyes, as he heard human grunting sounds. It was an old man. A late night forest keeper that had heard his distress from afar.

" AHHH " He yelled, realising what he had done.

" Oh god! I'm so sorry! Jesus why did this all happen to me? What have I done to deserve this! " He practically yelled to himself. He found no phone on him, so he couldn't call an ambulance.

" HELLO?! IS ANYBODY NEARBY?! I NEED AN AMBULANCE! " He yelled, hoping to bring help.

After a few moments of just yelling for help, he gave up and realised there was no point. The man had already died, and he felt terrible for it. Just then, he once more heard paw steps before being slammed into the floor.

" Just end it you scumbag! G-go on! There is no point! " He said with tears in his eyes, having dropped his only weapon from the impact.

He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, only to open them shortly after since he didn't notice any movements.

" Oh this couldn't possibly get worse... "

The mightyena suddenly started distorting its own body, slowly turning into a Zoroark.

" This just got so much worse! " he yelled, closing his eyes again.

The Zoroark looked at him curiously, before crawling on top of him. The beast put her front paw on his forehead, the other on his cheek to comfort him. It suddenly started focusing and James just braced himself, knowing he couldn't overpower the creature. Suddenly, the Zoroark stopped, and looked at him with a barely visible smile.

Meanwhile James, was almost pissing himself.  



	2. She-Beast

" Wh-What are you doing? What did you do? What did you want? Please don't kill me okay?! " James pleaded.

" Calm down, will you? I wish not hurt you. " The Zoroark responded, with a toothy grin.

" Wait... Did you just speak? How is that possible... " He said, calming down. She was still sitting on his belly, so he could feel her weight.

" I used a translation ability I picked off of some Psychic types some years back. That's why I touched your head " The creature explained.

" Okay... But what do you want me for?! I killed an innocent man because of you! You weren't even hunting me down to eat me out of starvation... " James bemoaned, reminiscing.

" Sheesh, you almost say it like you want me to hunt you down " The Zoroark joked, giggling.  
" However as far as I'm aware, the death of that human was not by my deed, this lonely Zoroark simply wanted to chat with somebody " The beast pointed out.

James couldn't really answer that. She wasn't the reason he killed that man. No point making excuses. He was a murderer now.

" ( Although... It was an action of reflex... ) " He thought.

" You in there? Hello? " The Zoroark asked, wanting his attention.

" Yeah... Look I really don't understand why you would want to talk to me or whatever, but I seriously need to find home before I freeze to death " James explained.

" You humans are so fragile, it's not even raining! " She exclaimed.

" But if you want warmth... " The Zoroark started.

James suddenly felt her move as he stared into the sky. The beast laid down on him, making sure to cover as much of his body as possible.

" Uhh... that's cute and all but I'm not really sure this is what I meant- " He tried to explain, with a blush.

" Shh... It's okay... Just try to relax with me human... " She cooed, starting to fall asleep.

" I think you forgot I have blood on my hands. Literally... " He muttered.

" Afraid to get a bit dirty? " She said, still laying on him but with her head raised looking at him with a smirk.

" The body is right. Fucking. There! " He yelled, pointing at the corpse of the man.

" And who's fault is that? " She said, unamused.

" I... " He tried to explain.

" Fuck... yeah it's my fault... " He accepted.

The Zoroark smiled in dominance, but soon noticed a guilty expression from the human.

" Hey,come on, things happen. Sure it might be a bit extreme, but you can't really change the past yourself, so there's no point mourning his death. 'Celebrate his life' or whatever you humans like to say " She comforted.

" I honestly feel no better... Agh what are we doing?! You seriously went through all this trouble for some small talk? " He complained.

She grinned " Don't believe me? " She questioned, humour in her voice.

" Of course I don't fucking believe you! You're a Zoroark! Your talent is fooling people! " He yelled.

" You accuse me! " She exclaimed, with possibly the fakest offended voice ever.

" Yeah I ain't swallowing your bullshit. Unless you want me to see you as a threat, Get off of me. " James said, with an authoritarian voice.

" Hehehe, I can't. " She joked.

" Why the hell not?! " He yelled

" I'm too comfortable... " The Beast trailed off.

After grunting and sighing in disbelief, James just laid down and accepted his situation. Before being able to assess the situation, he felt her shift.

" Uhh... What are you doing? " He asked

" Getting comfortable, why? " She responded

" You're sitting on my crotch. " He told back, bluntly.

" Do you like it? " The Zoroark said, with a toothy grin.

" What the fuck? N-No! " He yelled, with a faint blush.

" Oh really now? " She started " Because another part of your body says otherwise... " She said, chuckling as she spoke.

James stared at her for a moment, before realising he felt a distinct pressure in his groin.

' What the fuck?! Why am I getting exci- She's sitting on my dick. '

She noticed the massive blush he was trying to hide and giggled

" Hey now, no need to feel shame. Your body is simply doing what it does naturally " She tried to excuse.

" C-Could you at least not sit directly on my groin? It's impossible to not be this way if you do so! I can practically... feel you... " He stopped, realising he said too much.

" Oh can you now? " She asked, starting to subtly rub herself on him " You sure are a pervert... Trying to touch a being such as myself... " She joked

" W-WHAT?! I DIDNT ASK FOR THIS CRAP! " He yelled

She giggled and decided to stop teasing him.

" Heheh, if you say so... " She said " What drove you to enter this particular area of he forest at night anyway? I thought humans preferred to stay in their villages at night... " She wondered

" Cities. And yeah, this is just me being a dumbass. I lost my radio in this forest while visiting this morning and I figured I would look for it at sunset. Then I got lost " He explained

The Zoroark laughed " Not so smart, if you ask me "

" Fuck you. I know I'm a jackass, no need to rub it in. " He barked, insulted

" Aww, is the little pup angry? " She teased

" Fuck. You. " He retorted

" Gladly " She shot back, making him blush to her delight

" You're very... Sexually active. This sense of humour is weird coming from massive beast of a Pok mon... Not that I would know about Pok mon humour mind you. " He wondered

" I guess, It's not always I tell a good sex joke to a human hihi "

" Yeah... so why me? " We asked " Shouldn't you be flirting with your own species? "

" Who said anything about flirting? " She asked, with a massive grin

" W-Well... I figured y-you know? " He said, with a big blush

" Hihi, your funny. I like that... " She started

" Totally not flirting... " James shit back

" Nope! " She lied, clearly.

" Right... And I'm Arceus... " He sarcastically mentioned, sheepishly.  



	3. Desires

'Okay, let's recap a little bit of what happened to me'

'I'm in the middle of the forest at night, I've lost my bag and pretty much everything else other than the clothes I'm wearing, I've accidentally killed somebody... and her, I'm still stuck with her. I' found out she was a female when she started talking to me, oh and also because she apparently likes sex jokes and last time I checked, homosexuality wasn't existent in Pok mon behaviour. Could be wrong though. Except I'm not. Because I can practically feel her down there, and it hasn't helped that due to her grinding, yes grinding, on me, I've apparently gotten a boner' James thought to himself.

The Zorark female that had talked to him earlier had just recently dozed off on his chest, and he had no idea what to do. He still had blood on his hands, he felt filthy on the mud, and regardless his only help had been murdered by himself. He wasn't cold at least!

Not so sure it's a good thing.

" Hey uh... Are you ever going to wake up? I mean, it's nice and all that your so cuddle-happy but I really need to get going. " James tried to excuse, attempting to wake her

" Aw... What's the rush? " She questioned naively, after being stirred from her sleep

" I... miss home " He admitted

" Oh... " The Zoroark realised " Well, I would love to take you out of the forest, but thing is, I'm kind of in a pickle right now " She admitted.

" W-What? "

" The hunters. They're looking for me. In fact, I appreciate you killing that man, for if you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to chat and seduce you "

'Shit' He thought ' If I didn't kill this guy, I wouldn't be in this situation... Wait what did she say-'

" Shh " She suddenly whispered

" I wasn't talki- "

" Let's go to my cave, we should be safer there" She interrupted

" Wow now, I'm not going anywhere with yo-" He started

" Sorry " She whispered

With abnormal strength, he picked up her prey and swiftly navigated through the trees, theoretically towards her cave.

'Oh shit! If I don't make a move now, I might actually die!' James panicked

He desperately tried to struggle, hoping she would loosen her grip, but to no avail. She was just too strong.

After a few short minutes of blurry sprinting, James arrived at what he guessed was her cave, her home.

'This is it. If she wants to kill me, I have nowhere to go. Only Arceus knows where I am now... What does she want with me? Does she want to kill me?' James thought, terrified.

" We've arrived, we should be safe now. Make yourself at home " She said, soothingly.

She gently placed James back down onto a smooth almost bowl shaped slate of rock. It wasn't the most pleasant experience, but it certainly was comfortable for a rock.

" Please... Please don't eat me! " He pleaded

" Eat... you? Bwahahahaha! " She bursted laughing

" I thought our little chat calmed you down. You still think I want to eat you? " She continued, still laughing.

" This isn't fucking funny damn it! You've dragged me into a cave against my will, how could you not expect me to feel threatened?! " James yelled, unamused and angry

" Aww, I'm sorry. Need a cuddle? " She joked, with a cooing voice.

" No... I don't need a FUCKING cuddle! " He exclaimed

The Zoroark giggled, enjoying the humorous display. They spent the next half an hour talking, with the Pok mon dropping a sex joke every here and there to keep the human blushing. At least by making him blush, he shouldn't get too cold, but she knew she had different reasons to make him flustered.

" You still haven't answered my question, how many girlfriends did you have? " She asked, trying to embarrass him further.

" Ugh... One, just one " He decided to tell the truth, he knew she would bug him for it anyway.

James was lying on the slate, with the Zoroark sitting on what looked like a primitive chair a few feet away from him, composed of a cut down rock and a few leaves for comfort. The entrance to the cave wide open, just begging for an escape. As to why he didn't try that yet, James honestly had no idea.

"So uhh... How long do you plan on keeping me here anyway? " James asked, curiously

" Why? Not comfortable? " She responded, with a fake offended voice

" Real funny, I'm serious. " The human retorted

" Hihi, just for a little while longer. There's still a lot of night left and... You might be cold at night. " She said, making up an excuse

" Good point " He shrugged

" But that does make me wonder... How are you not tired? Isn't it sleeping time for you humans? " She wondered

" Adrenaline. Lost in a forest at night, the fact that I killed someone on accident, the fact that I'm now being talked to by a Pok mon that kidnapped me... This stuff keeps you awake. " He answered simply

" Hihi, I guess that makes sense. " She giggled

James lied back down on the not-too-comfortable surface, thinking. He was too lost in his thoughts to realise the Pok mon had lied on top of him. He didn't really care too much about that anymore, but her weight was making his bedding even less comfortable.

" Hey, uhh... don't really mind the whole lying on me thing but I'm kind of breaking my back over here. " He pointed out

" Oh! That's because I forgot to bring the cover. " She realised, before getting off him and walking off to another *room* in the cave.

'Cover?' He wondered. 'How could she possibly have a cover...?'

After a few seconds, he saw her coming back with a big blanket made of cotton, which made no sense whatsoever to James.

" Mind getting up for a moment? I need to put this on " She asked, politely.

" Uhh... Yeah sure... Where did you get that thing anyway? " he asked, after standing up.

" Stole it "

" Figures "

The Zoroark fumbled a bit with the large blanket, slightly struggling to place it down. James saw this, and helped her place the blanket correctly.

" You can lie down now, human "

" Sure thing "

Gently laying down, he realised the bed wasn't comfortable yet, but it was a lot more comfortable than before.

" Is it nice? " She asked

" It's alright. Better than before " James admitted

" Well, can't have them all now, can you? " The Pok mon joked.

The Zoroark then shifted to her previous position, on top of the human with her head resting on his chest and her thighs on his crotch. After resting her eyes for a bit, she decided she had stalled enough.

Little did James know; the Zoroark was in heat, and in desperate need of relief. She had been looking for a male up until now, and she never found the one. She didn't intend to mate with the human at first, but the more she talked to him the more convinced she was that he was the one.

She never mated with a human before, and she knew pregnancy wouldn't be possible, but having offspring wasn't a concern right now. She was hot down there and needed relief asap.

As the human relaxed, she started gently fondling his chest, trying to make him comfortable. She couldn't prevent herself for slightly grinding on his crotch.

" Uhh... What are you doing? " James said, after noticing

" Just relaxing. " She lied

" Yeah sure, relaxing. " He retorted, rolling his eyes

" Hihi, just relax for me " She pleaded

After grunting in desperation, he let the Zoroark have her fun. He didn't expect things to escalate much more than that anyway.

The Illusion Pok mon moved her clawed paws all over his chest and neck, occasionally moaning slightly.

'This is escalating a little' He thought

Just then, James felt a slight moisture form on his boxers. He realised this Pok mon desired something more than just friendly chatting.

Tonight's gonna be one hell of a night.  



	4. One Hell of a Night

The Fox Pok mon started cooing into his ear as she ground his member with more vigor. Luckily, James had managed to shift his erection into a vertical position. Allowing for her to grind with more efficiency.

That, and not having his dick break in half due to friction.

James couldn't lie, he was starting to enjoy this. His face started to fluster more, as did her's. Their body temperature slowly rising due to the sexual preparation, and both participants were losing their patience.

James gave a head start, and pressed his lips against her's, kissing her tenderly with affection. This wasn't his first time, he knew his way around things, he just never expected to do this with a Pok mon above all else.

The human slowly reached down, using his free hands to fondle her face and unbuckle his belt, slowly freeing the pulsating member hidden beneath his clothing.

The Beast finally ended the kiss and smirked at him.

" So... Fancy leaving do you? You must be sooo uncomfortable and unhappy here... " She teased.

" Don't push your luck, this is totally being forced on me " He played along.

" Oh is that so? Well... I guess if I'm forcing you then... " She started " I must 'force' you more... " The Zoroark continued, with a lustful glare.

James finally managed to remove his trousers, and took her into another kissing embrace. They both closed their eyes, as the Illusion Pokemon started grinding herself once more, to his almost naked shaft. Now without the additional clothing, she could feel all the details on his rod with less restrictions, but alas, it wasn't enough for her.

She broke the kiss, and slowly started laying small kisses on his neck, occasional grunts and small moans escaping the human's lips, much to her pleasure.

Lowering bit by bit, she made sure to go as slow as possible, making the experience almost torture to the human male. Eventually, she reached the belly, when her arm accidentally brushed against his love stick, eliciting a moan from James.

The Zoroark smiled, as she trailed further south. Now at eye level with his throbbing penis, she slowly removed his underwear; and a large erection popped out from behind it. The rod stood proud, waiting to be pleasured.

The Pok mon gave James one final, seductive look, before closing her eyes and giving his tip a good kiss. The kiss started to become more passionate and humid, as she eventually used her tongue to play with the head of his member, earning several gasps and moans from the man.

She slowly parted lips and took the head of his shaft in her mouth, licking circles around his tip. She looked at James's flustered face before slowly but sensually taking the rest of his erect shaft until she touched his body, and the cock made contact with her throat.

She was an experienced girl, so she had practiced taming her gag reflex as she effortlessly bobbed her head with vigor. Grunts and moans became louder, as the man was quickly approaching an orgasm. It took only a minute for him to finally reach his climax. He grabbed her head, making his penis delve as deep as it could into her throat before spurting his seed directly into her stomach.

" Mmm " She cooed, after swalling any excess cum. " You taste pretty good for a human... " She continued.

" Please don t fucking describe it. " He responded desperately, still breathing deeply from the intense orgasm.

" You a bit saltier than my other escorts " She clarified, smirking from her total ignorance to his plea.

James decided to be cocky and slap her roughly on her thigh, eliciting a small moan from her.

" You re a bad boy! " She exclaimed, aroused.

" How about we quit the chit-chat and get to the point? " He bluntly questioned

" Heh, sure thing "

With a smirk, the Zoroark aligned her hips to his, before passionately kissing him. She lifted herself, and with a free hand, she guided his once-more erected shaft to her crotch. With a smirk, she looked at the anticipating human one last time before impaling herself in one go.  
The sudden insertion made both participants gasp, James groaning shortly after as he pumped himself inside her.  
The Pokemon started moaning, climax steadily arriving as she continued to impale herself faster every second.

" God... Ahh... You aren t... half bad... for a human... " She spoke, struggling to contain her moans.

" Fuck... You. " He responded, panting through his words.

" That s... Ah! What I m getting at " The Pokemon spat back.

A few minutes passed, and both James and the Zoroark were soon achieving an orgasm.

" Mm! I can t! I m... close! " She could barely finish her sentence, before her lower region started to spasm and contract.  
The contraction caused James to inmediately cum after, staining her inner walls with his seed.

The exhausted Zoroark collapses on his chest, still impaled by the human s shaft. James s penis began to shrink, and in little time it disconnected from her flower, falling dull on his side.

" That wasn t too bad... for a Pokemon " He teased.

" Fuck you too " She retorted, still tired and rapidly approaching unconciousness.

" Again? " He joked once more.

" I would, trust me. But right now? I m... too... tire- " She tried to speak, but she couldn t keep her head up.

" Great. " He bluntly spoke, to nobody in particular.

The Zoroark had fallen asleep on his chest like earlier, adding slight discomfort to the already uncomfotable stone bed.  
But the warmth of her fur, the movement of her diaphraghm, and the sleepiness of sex eventually made the human fall asleep as well.

The pair sleeped soundly together, until morning came.

" Ugh, turn off the lights... " He groaned, the light of the sun waking him from his slumber.

" Huh? " He wondered, as he woke fully and examined his sorroundings.

" I m... Not in the cave? " He asked himself.

James was no longer on the uncomfotable but now familiar bed from last night. Instead, he stood on some grass in the forest.  
He recognised the area, which was satisfying to him as he could find his way home, now with the aid of daylight.  
Yet still, it dissapointed him to not see her.

" Was it all a dream? " He wondered. " Nah. " He concluded, after spotting a dark figure switfly pass the trees above him He smiled.

James looked down and saw his bag, scraped up but not ripped.

" Heh, thanks. " He murmured.

James picked up his bag, placing the straps on his shoulders. With a final breath of fresh air, and a smirk on his face,  
James finally started to walk in the direction of the exit of the forest.

At least now, whenever he wanted to go to the forest at night, he would always be watched over by his dark figure of the night.

Later that day, James was arrested and charged with murder, he was sentenced to prison for 57 years.  
James died a week later from food poisoning after an inmate laced his food with an excessive amount of laxatives as as joke. 


End file.
